A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 (2014 film)
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is the 2014 third installment in the rebooted A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, and eleventh Nightmare film overall, scheduling for April 25, 2014 release in theaters and IMAX. Jackie Earle Haley, Kathryn Newton, Harry Styles and Sean Kingston will all reprise their roles, while Bella Thorne, Zayn Malik and Ross Lynch joins. It marks as the acting debut for Malik, like his partner Styles of One Direction, and Lynch's first theatrical film. A sequel will be released on August 14, 2015. Plot New Line Cinemas released the official film summary on May 9, 2013: :Taking place one year after the events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, Freddy Krueger (Jackie Earle Haley) is still alive. After Nancy Holbrook's death, it is now up to Brooke Allen (Kathryn Newton) to stop him before he can kill anyone such as her new friend Alice Hunter (Bella Thorne). Production Development On January 29, 2008, Variety reported that Michael Bay and his Platinum Dunes production company would be rebooting the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise with a remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) besides continuing on for A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985). In an interview, producer Brad Fuller initially explained that they were following the same line they did with their Friday the 13th remake]], by abandoning the things that made the character less scary—the film's antagonist, Freddy Krueger, would not be "cracking jokes" as had become a staple of his character in later films—and focusing more on trying to craft a "horrifying movie". Fuller expressed how everyone at the studio loved the concept of being killed if you fell asleep. The producer stated that the film would be a remake of the 1984 film, but clarified that they would be borrowing certain character deaths and dream sequences from the entire Nightmare series. Wes Craven states that three more films will be made, as he planned for rebooting the entire franchise. The third installment, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, will be a remake to the 1988 fourth installment of the original franchise, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_4:_The_Dream_Master A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master], to continue the story after A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. The third film has already confirmed its release date for August 15, 2014.Third A Nightmare on Elm Street Film Confirmed Release Date. Retrieved August 9, 2012. Wesley Strick is currently working on writing a script for the third film. The film is currently entitled A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Director of the film states that the survivors will return for the third film as they are now teaming with newcomers to fight against Freddy following the death of their beloved friend, who got killed by Freddy. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will see another One Direction member Zayn Malik making his acting debut in the film. His co-worker Harry Styles made his acting debut in A Nigtmare on Elm Street 2. Also, R5 member Ross Lynch will make his first theatrical film release for his career since filming Disney Channel show, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_&_Ally Austin & Ally]. Samuel Bayer, who directs the first two films, will now be producer, while Michael Bay, who produces the first two films, will now be the director. He become the director because he wants to take some time on making the next installment to hit the next level where things get alot more complex.Michael Bay to direct A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will be Bay's first directed film ever since Transformers franchise. Casting Kathryn Newton, Harry Styles and Sean Kingston all signed up to reprise their roles as Brooke Allen, Chad Brown and Seth Cleveland after the sequel. Newcomers Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch are expected to star as new characters. The two will be playing the sibilings, Alice and Robbie. Alice (Thorne) is a new friend of Brooke, and Kyle (Lynch) is Alice's brother and Brooke's boyfriend. Steven Weber is cast to play as Alice and Kyle's mean father, who treats the both of them like trash for their entire life since their mother died from breast cancer.Steve Weber cast in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retreived May 2, 2013. Bella Thorne is aiming to play the role as Alice Hunter, the remake of character Alice Johnson.Bella Thorne in talks for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved January 10, 2013. Thorne will play as a new leading character Alice Hunter, remake of Alice Johnson. Thorne's character is subscribed extremely shy and also a very good friend of Brooke. It was rumored that R5 member Ross Lynch will be starring into the film, making it his very first theatrical film he starred in his career.Austin & Ally star Ross Lynch to star in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retreived January 10, 2013. Lynch will play as Alice's older brother Kyle, a young guitarist as well as Brooke's boyfriend. Steven Weber joined the film to star as Alice and Kyle's father.Ross Lynch in Talks to Star in Horror Film. Retrieved May 2, 2013. Like his One Direction member Styles, Zayn Malik will also make his acting debut as a new character as Dave Jones, remake of Dan Jordan from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master.Another One Direction Member To Start First Movie Role. Guess Who It Is At This Time?. Retreived May 2, 2013. Malik's character is subscribed as a high school jock and Alice's secret crush. Newton (Brooke), Styles (Chad) and Kingston (Seth) may not be starring as regular characters, because they want to focus new characters, so their characters Brooke, Chad and Seth may be killed off in the film or their characters moving away. Newton says she may not be part of the film for a long time, so her character Brooke may die in the film at this timeA Nightmare on Elm Street 3 to kill off Kathryn Newton? Retrieved May 5, 2013. Styles and Kingston is also unsure if their characters will not survive in this film at this time.Will Harry Styles Be Killed Off in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retrieved May 5, 2013.Will Sean Kingston Be Killed Off in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3? Retrieved May 5, 2013. Also being cast are Coco Jones and Juliette Goglia as Alice's two friends Christina, a nerdy friend with asthma, and Gwen, a good who is into gynastics.Coco Jones in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013.Juliette Goglia in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. Also, Bay wants the film to have a detailed opening where Freddy is returning from the dead so he states the film will start with two young teenagers getting attacked by Freddy Krueger, and possibily get murdered. Bay has choosen Maddie Hasson and Danielle Campbell for the small roles.Maddie Hasson in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013.Danielle Campbell in Nightmare 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. Filming They confirmed that filming for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 is expected to start filming in April.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 to start production in April? Retrieved January 10, 2013. Filming took place in Los Angeles, California on April 14, 2013. New Line Cinema is estaming the film's production budget to $35 million, the same like the first film. Following the IMAX success of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, New Line Cinema confirms that they could film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 in IMAX.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Starts Filming in IMAX. Retrieved May 5, 2013. Bella Thorne, Ross Lynch and Zayn Malik began filming their scenes, but Newton, Styles and Kingston may become recurring characters, because they want the film to focus on new characters fighting against Freddy Krueger in ther dreams, so Bayer says that he might kill off one of the characters, who survived from the previous film. After wrapping up the second season of Austin & Ally, Ross Lynch has a chance to start filming his first theatrical film, and is very excited about it. Bella Thorne avoids schedule conflicts so that she could still have a chance to continue filming the third season of Shake It Up. She is looking foward to be starring into her lead role in the film. Release A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will be released on April 25, 2014, one year after the release of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Coming To Scare Theaters on April 25, 2014. Retrieved May 5, 2013. It will also most likely be released in IMAX theaters as well following the success of the IMAX release of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Goes IMAX! Retrieved May 5, 2013. Midnight showings will begin on late night April 24, 2014. Sequel New Line Cinemas and Wes Craven has signed up to film the first three sequels to the 2010 reboot A Nightmare on Elm Street.A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot Franchise Are Coming. Retrieved May 27, 2013. The fourth installment is currently in the works and would most likey be the final film in the rebooted franchise.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Be Final Film? Retrieved May 27, 2013. It will most likely be released in 2015. Director Michael Bay confirms that the fourth film is set to release on August 14, 2015.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Scare Theaters on August 14, 2015. Wes Craven reveals that the film will indeed be the last film, and will be having a new title, A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Nightmare.Goodbye New Freddy in Nightmare 4. Retrieved May 27, 2013. Craven states he wants the final film to have two story between two characters, and they both must work together to defeat Freddy once and for all.Nightmare 4 Story. Retieved May 27, 2013. He also wants to include Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger, known to be the helper of the children, who are trying to kill Freddy. It was rumored that Elle Fanning might be starring.Elle Fanning to Join A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot? Retrieved May 27, 2013. Mary McDonnell was Craven's #1 choice to play Freddy's deceased mother.Mary McDonnell is Freddy Krueger's Mother in Nightmare 4! Retrieved May 27, 2013. References External links *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3'' at Internet Movie Database